


Secret Love Song

by DaSly fics (i_write_hurt_not_comfort)



Series: Canon Elleo fics [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, bet those are tags you thought you'd never read from me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/pseuds/DaSly%20fics
Summary: People had always known that Elliot and Leo were close.They walked to class together. They sat in classes together. They walked to the library together. They sat and read together. They slept in the same room as each other. They fought with each other. And if you were lucky enough, and happened to be passing by the music room at the right time, you might even hear them play piano together. To everyone else, they were bound by an inseparable, platonic love; nothing less, and nothing more.Elliot and Leo both knew that there was more, however.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Series: Canon Elleo fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> so this. THIS. is pure fluff. i was just thinking one day how amazing it would be to have elliot and leo, lying opposite each other in bed, talking about flowers, and just gazing into each other's eyes. it felt good to write some Pure Elleo. truly, this is how i see their relationship in canon. and this is one of my favourite things i've ever written. it's heart-wrenching, but beautiful imo. like elleo. i hope i did them justice :) the title is taken from the little mix song - i don't really like little mix, and most of their music is tasteless to me, but this song just screams elleo. look up the lyrics if you get the chance :3  
> no content warning apply besides some kissing and a brief mention of death.  
> also thanks to jack for giving the flower stuff.  
> enjoy :)) 
> 
> (disclaimer: i do not own Pandora Hearts)

People had always known that Elliot and Leo were close.

They walked to class together. They sat in classes together. They walked to the library together. They sat and read together. They slept in the same room as each other. They fought with each other. And if you were lucky enough, and happened to be passing by the music room at the right time, you might even hear them play piano together. To everyone else, they were bound by an inseparable, platonic love; nothing less, and nothing more.

Elliot and Leo both knew that there _was_ more, however.

What they shared was indescribable by words. The words _“I love you”_ were only spoken on rare occasions. They didn’t need to be spoken, because each brush of the hand or indiscreet smile, which always made the other shudder, was enough to show just how much they meant to each other. Each moment of eye contact held a thousands words, each word acknowledging and appreciating the other for just… _being there_ , with them. Together.

They could never show that, though. They lived in a society where two 16 year olds of the same sex and different social classes would be totally frowned upon. Elliot would be shunned from the network of aristocracies. Leo would be beaten for engaging in such activity with an aristocrat. To everyone, they remained as _just friends_ ; nothing less, and _nothing more_.

Thus, their love was restricted to times when they were alone, and the rest of Lutwidge was asleep.

Times like _these_ , when the only light of the room was from the moon shining through the curtains, and the flame of the candle placed on the nightstand.

They laid above the sheets on the same bed, on their sides, and facing each other, with only a foot separating their faces. Elliot’s head rested upon his arm, which was folded on top of the pillow, whereas Leo’s head laid upon the pillow, his opposite arm to Elliot’s tucked beneath the pillow. The hands which weren’t occupied elsewhere – Elliot’s left, and Leo’s right – soflty touched, Elliot running his fingers over Leo’s knuckles. Fingers intertwined, neither uttered a word, the tranquil silence being enough to convey all they wished to say. 

Gazing into Leo’s eyes, and instead being met with thick glass, Elliot’s eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Can you take your glasses off?” he whispered. Reluctantly, Leo rolled his eyes. And although Elliot didn’t see him do this, he knew he did. He knew every expression Leo had ever and could ever pull. Leo knew the same for him, too.

Separating their hands for just a moment, Leo lifted his right hand, and peeled the glasses off his face. When he leaned aside to place them on the nightstand, Elliot found his hand gravitating towards Leo’s head, yearning for a touch; to feel him, as if just existing with him wasn’t enough in this moment. He needed to _feel_ him there. Gently, he brushed the lose strands of hair away from Leo’s eyes.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Elliot said, words soft like silk, as a tiny smile tugged at his lips. Purple irises with gold flecks flitted towards him, a sheepish grin creeping onto Leo’s face. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Many times.” Leo responded with a low chuckle. Lightly, he swatted Elliot’s hand away from his hair, interweaving their fingers once again and pulling his hand downwards, to rest on the bed.

Like before, the delicate circling of his finger over the back of Leo’s hand resumed.

“Hey, Elliot.”

“Hm?”

“When we grow older,” Leo started, and Elliot didn’t dare to miss the slight tremble woven into his words, because they both knew that _growing up together_ would be a long, tiring, and possibly painful road; “do you think we’ll leave this place?”

The response left Elliot’s lips without a second of thought. “I hope so.”

“If we did,” Leo said, “could we own a private library?”

Teasingly, Elliot kicked Leo’s shin, his facial muscles straining to fight back the grin which threatened to stretch across his face.

“Maybe,” he said, feigning annoyance. “What about a garden?”

“That’s a bit girly.”

Another kick.

“What would we put in it?” Leo asked, eyes averting to Elliot’s hand for a moment. Unraveling their fingers, Elliot placed his hand over Leo’s, against the bed, and began tracing his palm with his little finger.

“ _Sweet pea,_ ” Elliot suggested, “Signifies gratitude.”

“Mhm,” Leo nodded, “I read once that sweet pea is toxic in large amounts. It causes _lathyrism,_ which leads to nerve cell death.”

“Charming…” Elliot muttered sarcastically. And whilst he did have to wonder why Leo appeared to find that fact so amusing, Elliot would never dare say anything to challenge that smile.

“What about _Dahlia_?” Leo said.

“Hm.” Elliot hummed, contently and quietly. “Elegance and dignity.” He paused, his eyebrows pinching together. “ _You_ , elegant?”

“Fine,” Leo gave a fake pout. “Elderflower. For compassion.”

“Better.”

“You know, elderberries are rich in anthocyanidins. That’s why they’re blue.”

“How do you remember all this?” Elliot continued to marvel in amazement. “Can those ones kill you too?”

“Mhm. Of course.” Leo fell silent, for just a moment. The aura which hung around them shifted, only slightly, but enough for both of them to notice. “Anything can kill you, with the right amount.”

“… right.” Elliot swiftly moved on. “ _Ylang Ylang?_ ”

“Pfft. Undying love, huh?” Leo snickered, but the smile donning his lips was more than just teasing this time. “Is that your way of saying you love me?”

“Tch, maybe.” Even though he was used to _this_ – this _teasing_ – Elliot still found himself blushing.

Leo continued smiling, and that damn smile was contagious, because a moment later, Elliot couldn’t help but smile too. And they fell silent. Again.

Elliot sighed, retracing Leo’s hand creases like he’d done a million times already.

“ _Purple lilac_?” Leo said.

“The first love, huh?” Elliot grunted. “Now you love me too, bastard.”

Leo shrugged. “I never said I didn’t.”

“Hm. If I wasn’t so calm right now I’d scold you for messing with me.”

“Aww, Elliot’s calm around me?” Leo snorted, “How sweet.”

“Asshole,” Elliot muttered under his breath, nudging Leo’s thigh with his knee. And once he moved said knee, he never moved it back. “ _Green carnation_?”

“You know,” Leo’s words fell quieter. “Oscar Wilde used _Green carnations_ to signify homosexual relationships.”

“Yeah, I know.” Elliot’s smile faded, his voice turning to a whisper too. “When we live alone, we can be… we can be open about this. Finally.”

Leo said nothing. His smile faded too, like Elliot’s. So they laid there, in silence, gazing into each other’s eyes. And in that five minutes of silence, a million words were exchanged, through eye contact and touch alone. Because each of them knew, deep down, they were forbidden to speak of this.

“Hey, Leo,” Elliot spoke again.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Subtly, Leo’s smile finally returned. He nodded, and within an instant, Elliot shuffled forward, closing the gap between them. With his eyes closed, he placed his lips onto Leo’s, the other melting into the embrace. The kiss was soft; it held meaning. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, as if they’d done this a hundred times, when really, nights like these only happened once in a fortnight, if they were lucky.

But they could _never speak of it._

When Elliot pulled away, Leo’s eyes fluttered open again, as he flashed the usual smile.

“We forgot another flower,” the noirette said, “ _Asphodel_.”

His heart constricting, Elliot painfully recalled the symbolism of that flower. “ _My regrets follow you to the grave_.” He paused, noting how Leo had also stopped speaking. And for the first time that conversation, Leo glanced downwards, and then never back up.

“Why do we have to have that one?” Elliot asked.

With a tiny, sheepish sigh, Leo finally looked back at Elliot, picking up his hand and interlacing their fingers. Elliot, once again, felt at peace in his hold. But neither of them could smile anymore.

“I don’t want to die without…” Leo swallowed. Reassuringly, Elliot squeezed his hand. Then, Leo continued, “…without knowing something. About you.”

“There’s nothing more you need to know,” Elliot frowned, just slightly. Then, with a wry laugh, he added, “Besides, Leo, we have a long time before we need to start preparing our deathbeds.” He paused, giving a determined smirk. “It’d take a lot to kill me.” Another pause. This time, Elliot’s words softened a little. “You can’t die on me either, though.”

“I won’t,” Leo snickered. Unwinding their fingers, Leo pulled Elliot’s little finger around his, shaking it loosely. “I promise.” The smile which pulled at his lips a moment later seemed sadder. “But you have to promise not to die on me, too.”

Elliot’s grip on Leo’s finger tightened, and finally, the serenity of the air around them returned.

“ _I promise_ ,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> please do leave me your comments! i'd love to know if any one else can totally see them doing this :)


End file.
